


Turn off the Light

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mild Language, Nakedness, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun can go shove a _____ up its ___.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn off the Light

Sheets rustled when she turned over, hissed when the length of her tail slid through them. The cotton had worn thin in some places from contact with the thick scales, but she didn’t care so long as no holes caught on her tail and trapped it. Because then she would rip them - regardless of what that oaf said.

‘Moogle-woven silk’ her toned ass. He obviously bought them from a slightly higher-end inn and just tried to posture over them.

A grunt left her lips as rays of insistent sunlight tried to creep through, the gauzy curtains over the window doing nothing to keep out the light. The curve of one horn dragged over the pillow as she rose, angled her head just so, and plunged it between the pillows like a drunkard eager to smother himself in a tavern maid’s bosom.

Darkness was immediate - and thoroughly more satisfying.

She might have stayed like that for longer, hours preferably, if another figure in the bed hadn’t moved.

Warm skin and calloused fingertips brushed the expanse of her back, not shying away from the jagged patches where flesh abruptly ended and scales took its place. Nails, a little ragged, curled over the patch of black keratin just beneath the curve of her rib cage and scratched there - just how she liked, even if she wasn’t shedding.

It drew a pleased, if groggy, groan from her mouth. Her tail emerged from the sheets, flicking through the air once in appreciation.

Since there was no complaint, she could safely assume she hadn’t struck anyone and their lily-white ass first thing in the morning.

The scratching continued, following her wiggling that served as direction to a spot where the itching was worse. Mostly skin, but unless the gods had seen fit to share the miraculous gift of immediate regeneration, it was still the pink of newly-healed scar tissue.

And it itched.

The fingers and their nails paused over the spot and she growled, not cognizant enough to form words just yet. It earned a soft, preliminary scritch to the spot and the relief coaxed her into smiling between the cottony mounds of her chosen prison.

“I thought I told you not to do that - you’ll pierce the bed with those accursed horns of yours.” A man’s voice ruined the moment, sleepily gruff even though he’d been the one to leave her right side empty and cold an hour earlier - the bastard.

Rather than lifting her head to respond, she waved a hand in a gesture of dismissal that turned into a vulgar hand-sign halfway through. Because he knew better than to try and smack her for it.

Because if he did she would reopen the bite marks she’d left the previous night. And give him new ones. _Lower_ ones even.

Her bed companion on the left stopped in their attentions to her body and drew back their hand, the bedding shifting beneath their weight as they sat up.

“You only say that because you don’t want to go through the trouble of replacing it.” The woman’s accented voice was muffled, both because the other didn’t bother with raising her voice overmuch and she herself still had her face between the pillows.

“Don’t take her side.” The grumble in his voice sounded amusing, even when all she wanted him to do what _shut up_ and _get back in bed_ with them.

She told him as much, but between the pillows and her own groan it was difficult to make out her own sentence.

Quiet reigned in the room for a second, blessed and short-lived, as all things were in her life that she actually enjoyed.

“Get up.” He sighed, and she swatted at him when he smacked one of the pillows away from her head. Her nails, a couple of them more akin to claws, caught nothing - he must have been quick enough to step back or just move aside.

She refused to believe that her aim was that poor.

But, she was sitting up - working towards it anyway.

Long, muscular legs drew up when she told them to, knees pressing down into the straw tack. The scrape of her scales seemed a little loud, but her ears didn’t pick up any sounds of tearing; the pressure difference between skin and keratin one she was long accustomed to. Her tail whipped behind her, encountering no resistance, twisting on itself once as she deliberately stretched out her back while, effectively, kneeling. 

Pulling her arms towards her chest, relishing the sensation of the sheets under her body, she slowly pushed herself up until she was on all fours. Letting her head lull, to ignore the disbelieving stare she was no doubt receiving, she made her tail straighten out into a near perfect line from the rise of her ass.

A feminine giggle brought a smile to her lips, unseen until she finally raised her head to stare at the sole male of the room.

Only with her hunkered down like this was he taller than her, but it was funny to watch him roll his eyes and pretend he didn’t like the sight of her breasts swaying between her arms.

She let her eyes roam over him as her tail relaxed, from the thickness of his throat down toward the swell of his broad thighs. The muscles in his stomach fluttered as she moved her gaze over them and it made her smile widen when his cock twitched.

As she’d expected, he still had the bite marks. Purple in some places, evidence of her teeth sporadically decorated one side of his neck, down over shoulder and chest. If he turned, she was certain her eyes would find the one she’d left on his hip.

She’d picked such a spot on purpose of course, as he’d been burying himself in their other companion.

“Nice to see you too.” Lifting her eyes back up to his face she sat back on purpose, tail sweeping out of the way of her bottom.

Let him wonder which the greeting was for - him the person or the equipment between his legs.

“You’re in a good mood.” The other woman finally spoke up, laughter present in her light tone. She was somewhat disappointed to see that the woman had her hair bound up already - strawberry blonde waves tied off away from a mischievous heart-shaped face, potion-glass green eyes curved as she smiled.

“And you’re both leaving.” She let herself grump, idly scratching at a spot over her scaleless knee. “Here I thought we might have a little more fun.”

“You can kill things all you want out in the fields.” Their Warrior made a grab for his discarded clothes, swatting at her leg when she stuck it out to deter him. In the early morning light, the squareness of his jaw was pleasing - though her favorite had to be when he was either swinging the broadaxe he carried or sweating as he labored over _other things_.

“While you go off and try to save the world.” Rolling her eyes, she would have gladly tossed herself back amongst the sheets if the woman beside her hadn’t reached out and eased her nimble fingers over the curve of the horn emerging from her temple.

She leaned into it, shutting her eyes halfway at the soft, lingering touch.

People just didn’t understand how _nice_ it could be to touch them, too afraid they’d be cut or gored if she turned her head wrong.

If she wanted to be fair, it wasn’t too far off the mark from something she’d do - either out of spite or just because someone needed to be taught a lesson for assuming liberties they hadn’t earned.

“Do you wish to follow me then?” He’d turned his head to look at her, deep-set eyes intense. She met the stare behind lids still half-mast until she dredged up the motivation to pull herself away from the pleasant caress against her face.

“No, you can keep that for yourself. Buy something nice and shiny with it.” Rocking forward, she slid her bare feet out to meet the floor and started the search for her clothes.

If he was going to start trying to talk her into contributing her spear to this ‘Warrior’s Light’ quest or whatever, it was time to go.

The Bard on the bed looked between them with a sigh before standing up as well, unintentionally giving the both of them a glorious view of her pert ass when she stooped to grab her jerkin from the floor.

“Well, if the weather is kind I will see you off.” The smile she gave them was bright, drawing a smaller one from him and a low grunt from her.

They dressed in relative silence, accented only by her brief refusal to relinquish the Warrior’s coin purse when she found it. He pried it from her clawed hand with a faint narrowing of his blue eyes, but only given her nose a slight flick for the trouble.

When she’d hefted her lance, taking care not to scratch the ceiling with its spikes and made for the door a hand stopped her. Soft lips planted a trail up the patch of scales covering one side of her neck, heedless of the armor she wore, until they pressed against her mouth. The Bard tasted like mead and she nibbled her lower lip until she’d leaned forward to try and deepen the kiss.

The warmth she’d tried to press herself against was missing, but another set of lips pressed against her own before she could complain about it. Thinner than the Bard’s, but warm, and he kissed her like he had when they’d first tumbled over one another on a Hunt.

A growl built in the depths of her throat, her fingers hooking into the fabric of his cloak so he couldn’t pull the same tactic and slip away.

Somewhere to her right, the Bard whistled jovially, clapping her clever hands together in appreciation.

Pulling back, she took a second of her own to appreciate the dark heat in the Warrior’s gaze - whatever he might have said about a crystal and saving everything put aside, he was still just like this. Like her.

Wanting.

“I’ll come back.” He murmured, having the gall to be gentle when he untangled her fingers from his person; turning his head to intercept the kiss the other woman had aimed for his cheek.

Her cheeks went a pretty pink but the blonde didn’t pull away and she appreciated that sight too.

“Shut up and do whatever it is already. You still owe me money.” Drawing back before he could catch her, or the Bard of their odd group could, she tossed a wave over her shoulder as she started walking.

Of course, the sun was still too damn bright - and now it was directly in her eyes too.


End file.
